paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Arrival of Bedlam
'''The Arrival of Bedlam '''is the sixteenth episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw. Characters Red Dusty Marshall Rocky Andros Brandon Sydney Jayden Zuma Dash Bedlam Chase Skye Dark Matter Episode >In space< Andros: Alright. Who put moon sludge in my bed? Sydney: It was probably Jayden. Jayden: Why me? Sydney: Because you're the only one with moon sludge. Andros: Don't do it again. >Their ship breaks down< Andros: What the? Brandon? The thrusters? Brandon: The thrusters are down Andros. Andros: Well shoot. >On earth< Bedlam: There must be something I can do. My powers grow stronger but there is no one to test it on. >The S.P.A.C.E. Shuttle crashes< Bedlam: Is it? It can't be. The S.P.A.C.E. Shuttle? >The others crawl out< Andros: Things just aren't going out well today. Bedlam: Andros. Andros: Bedlam? Brandon: We haven't seen you in forever. Jayden: Have you got contact to an old friend? >At the Lookout< Sydney: Are you sure he's here? Bedlam: Yes! He's gone soft. >The knock on the door< Zuma: I'll get it. >Zuma opens the door< Zuma: Uh... I'm sorry but whoever you people are, nobody you want is here. Bedlam: Can you just bring us Red you orange annoyance? Zuma: Fine. Red! These creeps are for you. >Red comes to the door< Red: Cool! Andros! Brandon! Syd! Jayden! And Bedlam! All here! Chase: You know these guys? Red: Yeah! Before I came to the Paw Patrol, I was part of the Special, Project, Automated, Class, Elite team! Or the S.P.A.C.E. Patrol! Skye: You were in space? Marshall: That's cool! Red: Yep! So what brings you here? Andros: Long story short? Something damaged our thrusters. Dash: Dark Matter? Rocky: Obviously. Sydney: Who's Dark Matter? Red: Some creep who looks like me. Dusty: We should be on the lookout for him. Rocky: Heh. Get it? Be on the Lookout? Skye: Stop. Rocky: Fair enough. >With Dark Matter< Dark Red: Hahahahaha! What they don't know is that i've been making a team of my own. A Dark Patrol. I need their energies. >With the others< Bedlam: So do I have to destroy? Dusty: Why so violent? Bedlam: I'm not being violent, i'm trying to be heroic! Chase: Maybe you're not the heroic type. Dark Red: Oh Red! Come out! Red: Dark Red! Dark Red: That's my name. Dash: I'll go first! >Dash rushes to attack but it quickly avoided< Dark Red: Missed. Now for you. Sydney: Sonar Rays activate! >The shuttle produces Sonar Rays that damages Dark Matter< Dark Red: >Hiss< What's happening? Red: It's about to get wild! >Red blasts Dark Matter and he disappears< Red: Please let it have been that easy. Dark Matter: You just destroyed my physical form. Skye: I can hear him. But I can't see him. Dark Matter: Surprised? I'm like a ghost! Which means I can do this! >Skye just floats up< Chase: Let her go Dark Matter. Dark Matter: I won't hurt her. I just need her energy. >Skye glows for a minute< Skye: What did you do to me? Dark Matter: I absorbed your energy. Now for you. >Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Red, and Dusty glow< Marshall: >Shivers< That was weird. Bedlam: Enough! >Bedlam projects a light source which burns Dark Matter< Dark Matter: Ahhh! Jayden: What just happened? Bedlam: He's a ghost. He can't get burned by the sun but with other lights you idiot. Jayden: Oh. Dark Matter: No matter. i just need Rubble, Everest and Tracker now! >Dark Matter leaves< Red: At least we can fix the shuttle. >Later< Andros: Thanks for fixing our shuttle Red. Red: No problem. Sydney: Bedlam. Wanna join us? Bedlam: I'll remain on earth thank you very much. Sydney: Fine. Andros: Goodbye friends! >They fly away< Red: Oh shoot! We need to stop Dark Matter! Dusty: Oh yes! >With Dark Matter< Dark Matter: Yes. That's seven down, three more to go. >Dark Matter generates dark versions of the pups< Dark Matter: Hahahahahahahahaha! >Episode Ends<